A Giant Tale
by Jean Kirkland-Hetalian
Summary: "Fee,Fi, Fo, Fum..Never enter the giant's ground..." Matthew was fed up being the number zero as a giant slayer in the family. Dead end of a stormy night, he runs off to the dangerous part of the woods seeking out the head of the giant named Ivan the terrible...or so. ((Russia x Canada!))
1. Fee,Fi,Fo,Fum

"Come on baby, don't fail me now!"

_"What? What's wrong?"_

"No fuel..ha-ha!'

_"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY!?-huh..Did you hear that?"_

"Hear what? Come on! Are you afraid of a little thunder ra-"

_"P-Piss off! I thought I just heard something.."_

**"**Aw, come on! It's just your imagination like with your-...WHOA! What the heck was that?!"

_"What's what?! Don't scare me like that!"_

"I don't know! It's like..there was someone outside! L-Like a HUGE DUDE!"

_"And you said it was just MY imagination.."_

"Not funny..I think I should change my glasses.."

_"H-Hey! There's a house over there! Maybe we can spend the night there or until the rain stops and-''_

"And can get some gas blah-blah,blah..Seesh..Okay"

_"Piss off.."_

* * *

**Prolounge**

_**Fee,fi,fo,fum**_

_**Never enter the giant's ground**_

_**For men have came and men have tried**_

_**To steal it's gold up in the sky**_

_**Fee,fi,fo,fum**_

_**Never enter the giant's ground**_

_**for men have tried and men have gone**_

_**They came in fleets, came out as bones**_

_**Fee,fi,fo,fum**_

_**Never stare at the giant's eyes**_

_**As sharp as thorns and can kill at sight**_

_**Sweeter than grapes yet bleak as night**_

_**Fee,fi,fo,fum**_

_**Never know the giant's height**_

_**Tall as the heavens, higher than the clouds**_

_**Mighty feet he stumps, crush you into pounds**_

_**Fee,fi,fo,fum**_

_**Men of age came hunting about**_

_**Slaying the evil, beginning to forget**_

_**Who was the wicked among the rest**_

_**Fee,fi,fo,fum**_

_**Never challenge the giant's wrath**_

_**For strength like a god, he who destroys one's path**_

_**He strikes with a silver rod; toughest steel it'll cut**_

**_Fee,fi,fo,fum,_**

**_Hear the giant's roar by night_**

**_Under the thundering rain, out of sight_**

**_The giant shall it's dinner tonight-_**

* * *

"Holy shit! You mean tonight!? As in tonight?"

_"Shut your bloody mouth you wanker!"_

"B-But still! There's a giant out there?! Oh my fuck!"

_"Be quiet already! Sorry about that..Please do go on.."_

**_It's fine..He reminds me a lot of myself in my youth days.. So much_**

"Really?!"

_**"Indeed, but what I'm going to tell you is not for mere humans to know these days.."**_

"We can handle it, right dude?"

_"Don't call me that!.. And yes..I think we can take it in.."_

_**"Brave..I like that..very well...We can say that everything started on one rainy night like this.."**_

* * *

**Hi everyone! Long time no see!**

**Italy: Veee! Jean! Why so late! And you're starting a new one without finishing the others!**

**H-Hey! I will finish Piri-tan x Heroes and other stories! But I just had to start this before I lose my touch with RusCan!**

**Japan: Y-You're new OTP?**

**-shrugs- Something like that~ **

**Can you guess who's the storyteller and the two other tourists stuck in the raining night? Find out on the next chapters!**

**~Reviews are very much requested!**


	2. A pioneer's journal

The forbidden forest?

_I thought it was a joke title.._

_**Yes, yes.. the later generation of this village used that name to scare their children to sleep or keep foreigners out of their territory**_

Did that scare your other arm away?

_Mind your manners you twat!_

_**I lost my arm in an accident..a terrible accident**_

Ouch..

_Shut it_

_**Oh it's fine, sir?**_

_Eng-Arthur! Arthur Kirkland.._

Way to go, Iggy

_Piss off!_

_**Ah..friends~ I remember mine…well, try reading this journal while I get someone to fix your car and cook you some cow-meat squeezed on two buns**_

You mean burgers?

_H-Hey, wait- who owns this journal anyways?_

_**One of the founding pioneers of this village.. Francis Bonnefoy**_

* * *

La Madrid, Spain

Hotel de Paraiso

4/12/1709

It's raining and raining…and just more rain.

The lobby was jam-packed with pedestrians stuck in this blizzard weather. Bell-boys keep snooping around hotel guest's luggage and other bits and bobs. I sat on the front lounge with arms restless and eyes darting around anything that would save me from boredom."Mon Deu! Why is he taking so long!?" I sighed glancing over my watch and the hotel's wall clock. "It's the first time we will meet and he's already damn late! It's quarter past four and I didn't have any lunch!"

"Mein Gott, just relax!" comforted an annoying voice beside me. "You know he may just have gotten up from his siesta." He explained while leaning on my chair's handle. "The folks here never miss an hour of good ol' sleep after a tasty lunch! I could try it once in a while."

"And you said you were German.." I replied. "Be a man Gilbert and pull him out of his bed!"

You may have never thought that this man was German because of his accentless tone, until you turn around and saw an white-haired man with eyes redder than wine. He was wearing mountain pants and a plain blue shirt with its top unbuttoned. A small-fluffy yellow bird perched atop his short spiky winter-blessed hair. This man is a nutter when it comes to cute little creatures. So how'd he got the guts to do this?

"Never rush a Spaniard.. That's bad stuff bound to happen." He shook his head smirking on how desperate I was for some sensible lunch. He gently patted the huge camping bag on his side and rummage through the first was packed with a month's supply of food, water, matches, medicine, bandages and some books. On its side were two frying pans, a small jungle knife and a miniature compass. That goes to the other two camping bags on my feet.

"Can't you just go up to his room and let's go on with this?" I suggested, trying to ignore my hungry stomach. "He was the one who said we'd meet up here and now he's the one running late!"

"Eager are we?" Gilbert grinned. "I thought you hated the plan-"

"Don't even start with that!" I snapped and slowly reached out for the brand new journal placed on the coffee table. Gilbert bended over and saw the leather bound journal with a heart-shaped card stuck to it.

"Your girlfriend gave you?" he asked slyly.

"We're just colleagues.." I blushed removing the card and scanning the fine-quality of its pages.

"What was the occasion? Isn't she like in Africa or something?"

"Seychelles.." I corrected him trying to conceal my blushing face. "Her parting gift for me and for the success of this expedition.."

"And we will succeed.." yawned a new voice in front of me. He was wearing a white-long sleeved polo and khaki soiled-shirts. He had tanned skin and curly brown hairs cut short from his neck, enigmatic green eyes that hinted he was recently asleep."Hola mi amigos.." he greeted, bowing a bit to both of us. He stared at me the longest with his bright face. "You must be Senior Bonnefoy,si?"

"Oui..but please call me Francis, as everyone does." I stood up and extended my hand.

"Si, Francis.." he shook it gladly and beamed the happiest. "I'm Antonio-Hernandez Fernandez Carriedo..Antonio for short."

"Please to make your acquaintances…" I smiled, gesturing for Gilbert to come forward. "This is Gilbert Beilchmidt, I'd reckon you've already met.."

"Ja.." Gilbert answered in his language. "Guten tag, Antonio.." he welcomed the Spaniard with wrapping his right hand on Antonio's neck . "Good to see you alive and kicking.."

"Si, to you as well!" Antonio chuckled as he removed Gilbert's grip. "Mi compadres..I hope you have your umbrella and ready for the biggest adventure of your lives"

* * *

"Let me get this straight.." I cleared my throat as I fastened my horse's lash. "We're going to some deserted forest to steal what?"

"It's not stealing, it's searching.." Gilbert clarified while adjusting his mare's carrying satchels. "My grandfather, Fredrich the great-"

"Old Fritz~" added Antonio.

"Went with this Indian clan on an expedition to a rumored forest.." he continued. "He said that there was something up in that forest that was not limited to man's greatest needs. The Indians who entered the middle part of the forest never came out alive. So no one really knows what's in it.."

"So we're talking about gold? Precious jewels?" I asked.

"Well..-uhh..Verdammt Antonio! " he cursed. "Aren't you going to help me?!"

"I am helping~" Antonio chirped as he opened a door leading outside the heavy rain. "It's not so cheap to get three men some decent horses, you know."

Gilbert groaned in defeat which made Antonio winked at me. "As to your question, we are simply going to deepen the exploration of a human free environment; a forest located at the northern part of the New World.''

"You mean America?" I cut in.

"Si, si..Amerika or what.." he nodded while stroking his black stead's tangled hair. He was wearing a new pair of pants and a lively-red top. He quickly leap on his horse and tugged its line hard for the exit.

"Are you sure it's fine to charge in that rain? It's damn pouring hard!" Gilbert pointed out.

"¿Eres un pollo, entonces?" replied Antonio with a small laugh.

"So.. what forest are we talking about?"I interrupted.

"It's called the Purple forest, aru.." said a new voice who boomed as the thunder shook. I looked behind me and found another black-sturdy horse with it's rider on. He was Asian that's for sure with those eyes slanted too much. He had his long-black hair tied on a small ponytail and his eyes were glowing dark-brown. He was wearing a red long-sleeved Asian type of shirt with two tiny chains tangling out and a pink-blooming tree design just at it's edges. I almost mistook him for a lady if it weren't for his rough-voice.

"Never heard of it." I answered.

"No one does!" sighed Gilbert as he mounted his horse and gave the Asian man a small nod. "Good to see you're going as well, Yao."

"I had to aru.." Yao nodded back and smiled at me."Old Fritz had the honor of naming it but what gives? It's an entire forest is in violet!"he explained while tugging on his horse right beside me and stretched his hand out of his long sleeves. "I'm Yao Wang."

"Francis Bonnefoy.." I grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "So..you're Japanese?"

"Aru! No!" he pulled his hand back ." I'm Chinese.. Well my little brother is Japanese.. my little sister is Taiwanese and-"

"Hey!" butt in Antonio. "The rain finally softened a bit! Bless your small chat,si?" Antonio galloped out of the small stable and signaled us to come out as well. Gilbert jumped on his mare's back and put on his black gloves that matched his outift. The sky was still grey but at least it was clear enough to see the road.

I hurled my furry friend to the stable's exit and waited for my Chinese friend to fix his gear.. After tightening everything in place, he tugged his line and galloped beside mine. We marsh outside beside Antonio's mighty-black horse and Gilbert's standing out golden-horse.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked with his childish smirk on his face. "Let's set off to the land of wonders.."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Chapter one is out and only nine chapters to go!**

Japan: N-Nani?! Onry ten chapters in all?

**-shrugs- Well, unless someone can add up the excitement in this plot I'll stick to my chapter-line of ten... so for now.. RusCan fever! w**

Italy: Ve! RusCan fever!

Germany: Mein Gott..

**~Reviews are very much requested!**


End file.
